Mega Man X
by Mohammed Rastapopolous
Summary: This is Mega Man X's first official time, and first title of Mega Man X-series.
1. First Official Mission

**Characters on Mega Man's side**

Nick Fury, Mega Man X, Sigma (instead of being an antagonist, he will be a great protagonist from now through Mega Man X-series), Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves

**Characters on Wily's side**

Dr Wily, Bass, Treble, Proto Man, Vile, Zero, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Chill Penguin, Spark Mandrill, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Sting Chameleon, Storm Eagle, Flame Mammoth, Cruiziler, RT-55J, Ride Armored Soldierbots, Anglergebots, Bee Bladers, Mole Borers, Thunder Slimer and Utuboros

**Main differences**

Zero is the antagonist instead of Sigma. Sigma is the second protagonist.

Wily didn't die, he is still alive and now leads more powerful robots than his older ones.

Maverick Virus doesn't exist. Instead of being called for "Mavericks", the antagonist robots are called for "Primitive Decepticons".

Mega Man X-series don't set 100 years after the original series. But in our version, only few years after.

**An important notification**

Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves sides with Mega Man X against Wily.

**Mega Man X: X's first official mission**** (earliest 17th August 2077) (Over two years after Birth of X)**

Now Wily, Proto Man, Bass, Zero, Vile, Treble and the Supervillains returns with new robot masters and other new robots called for "Primitive Decepticons". Those robots are Chill Penguin, Spark Mandrill, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Sting Chameleon, Storm Eagle, Flame Mammoth, Walker Spider, Rangda Bangda, D-Rex, Velguarder, Cruiziler, RT-55J, Ride Armored Soldierbots, Anglergebots, Bee Bladers, Mole Borers, Thunder Slimer and Utuboros. But Mega Man X, Supergirl and Iron Man first meets two Bee Bladers, then defeats those robots, in the same time they're defeating other Robo-opponents. Then they're meeting Vile (who jumps off Flying Rogumer) with his ride armor, later they're trying to defeat him, but fails to do it. Vile says "Do you think that you can defeat me?". A moment later, Sigma appears and forcing Vile to retreat, then saving those heroes.

"I guess that I'm not powerful enough to defeat him" as Mega Man X says to Sigma.

"Mega Man X, you shouldn't expect to defeat him yet, he is still designed to be a more advanced war machine, in comparison to you. Remember, you have not reached full power yet. If you use new advanced enhancements, you should become more advanced and powerful. You may become advanced as I'm" as Sigma says to X.

"I'll scout ahead and collect much information on Wily as I can, I'll meet all of you, later" Sigma gives the Information to X and other heroes.

"X, I know you can do it" as Sigma reminds him.

First an hour later, rest of those heroes along with Mega Man X starts their mission, but X says to them that he can defeat Chill Penguin first and alone. Then he meets and defeats Chill Penguin.

After defeating Chill Penguin, Mega Man X becomes more advanced (which would allow himself to destroy Vile's Ride Armor). Then Iron Man and War Machine comes to Metropolis Airport, later flying on the Primitive Decepticons Rogumer, destroying their cannons. When the cannons are destroyed, Storm Eagle challenges Iron Man and War Machine into a fight, while Angel tries to destroy the Rogumer. During this time the heroes confronts and defeats Storm Eagle, while Angel fights against several Armor Soldierbots and Hoganmers, but in last destroying the Rogumer. Storm Eagle gives up, while Iron Man, Angel and War Machine flees from the ship which falls down to a mountain.

Iron Man and War Machine gives an important message to The Justice of Superhumans, which forces them to immediately warn the people nearby to move from the area. About an hour after all people moved out of the area, the Rogumer explodes.

Few hours later, rest of the heroes (members of The Justice of Superhumans) went after robots in another place, then X confronts and defeats Flame Mammoth. After defeating Flame Mammoth X copies a weapon from that robot master.

Iron Man, War Machine and Mega Man X attacks other robots in a sea, then and/or during the same time, confronts and defeats two Anglergebots, two Utuboros and a Cruiziler. Then Iron Man and Mega Man X confronts and defeats Launch Octopus.

After defeating Launch Octopus, Mega Man X fights several robo opponents, then confronting and defeating Boomer Kuwanger.

Just an hour later, those heroes confronts other robots, during the same time they also confronts and defeats a RT-55J and at least two Ride Armored Soldierbots. Then Invisible Woman and X defeats Sting Chameleon.

After defeating Sting Chameleon those heroes went to fight against other robots, during the same time, Storm defeats Thunder Slimer. Then Ice Guy defeats Spark Mandrill. Later, they defeats both other robots and two of Mole Borers, then Mega Man X confronts and defeats Armored Armadillo. From now, Bass, Treble, Proto Man, Vile, Zero, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus and Bane challenges for a great fight. Wily orders Zero as his first command, while the second one is Vile, to fight against the heroes. However, it only leads to that Wily and his team becomes defeated. Sigma and Mega Man X defeats Zero and Vile, of course.

After defeating those antagonists or villains, the heroes together returns back to their league's home... for now...

_To be continued..._


	2. Return of Dr Wily and Zero

**Characters on Mega Man's side**

Nick Fury, Mega Man X, Sigma, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves

**Characters on Wily's side**

Dr Wily, Bass, Treble, Proto Man, Vile, Zero, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Chill Penguin, Spark Mandrill, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Sting Chameleon, Storm Eagle, Flame Mammoth, Walker Spider, D-Rex and Armored Soldierbots

_Boss tower;_ Rangda Bangda

**Mega Man X: Return of Zero and Wily**** (25-26th August 2077)**** (About a week after the previous event of Mega Man X)**

Only about a week after Wily's last defeat in the previous event of Mega Man X, Dr Wily and Zero returns with both the supervillains and primitive Decepticons once again to Metropolis.

First the heroes together defeats an army of robots, then their mini-bosses leaders, which are three Ride Armored Soldierbots. Then Proto Man leads the Supervillains (Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus and Bane).

"Long time no see, Proto Man" as Mega Man X says.

"Was it you, Mega Bro?" as Proto Man says.

"I remember in the first period, we were against each other, then we became friends. But now we are the opponents again" as Mega Man X says.

"Yes, I remember this. But how did you become so powerful?" as Proto Man says and then asks.

"Because one of Wily's creations chopped my hand-cannon arm, then my friends including Nick Fury upgraded me to 'Mega Man X'. I'm no longer the previous or normal Mega Man, now I'm Mega Man X, you're going to give up" as Mega Man X says.

"Prepare for the fight" as Proto Man yells on the Supervillains.

While the other heroes confronts and defeats the Supervillains, Mega Man X and Proto Man confronts each other, in last Mega Man X defeats Proto Man (which forces Proto Man to give up).

After defeating those supervillains and Proto Man, Mega Man X and Sigma meets Vile (who is sits in a Ride Armor). Sigma and X in 10 minutes later, destroys the Ride Armor, which forces Vile to jump off and hide himself from the explosion. Then Mega Man X by himself defeats Vile.

After defeating Vile, Mega Man X helps Sigma up and takes back him to the heroes, who sends him back to the home. Sigma said many things to X (including that he may be powerful and advanced enough to defeat Zero).

After sending back Sigma, Mega Man X defeats Boomer Kuwanger. Then also defeating Walker Spider.

After defeating Walker Spider, Mega Man X confronts and defeats Chill Penguin, while Iron Man, War Machine and Angel together defeats Storm Eagle, then destroying a high tower named "Rangda Bangda".

After destroying Rangda Bangda, Mega Man X meets Bass and Treble.

"Hello Bass, do you remember me as the previous Mega Man" as Mega Man X tells to Bass.

"Yes, I do. But how did you become so powerful? as Bass says and then asks.

Because one of Wily's creations chopped my hand-cannon arm, then my friends including Nick Fury upgraded me to 'Mega Man X'. I'm no longer the previous or normal Mega Man, now I'm Mega Man X, you're going to give up" as Mega Man X says.

"Okay, I'm gonna to fight you Mega Man X" as Bass says.

First Mega Man X defeats Treble, then confronting and in last also defeating Bass.

After defeating Bass, Iron Man and Mega Man X defeats Launch Octopus. Then Mega Man X defeats the other robots alone. So after defeating Launch Octopus, X himself defeats Armored Armadillo.

After defeating Armored Armadillo, Mega Man X and Invisible Woman defeats Sting Chameleon. Then Mega Man X himself defeats Spark Mandrill.

After defeating Spark Mandrill, Mega Man X defeats Flame Mammoth. Then Mega Man X along with other heroes (except Sigma, because of he must rest until he is fully repaired) defeats D-Rex.

After defeating D-Rex, Dr Wily sends Zero.

"Dr Wily, stop this madness. It's not good" as Mega Man X says.

"Muhahahahahaha..., I know you, I remember you as the shorter Mega Man than me, my sons were stronger than you. You couldn't defeat many of them without your hero comrades help, but now you're seeing to be powerful enough" as Wily says.

"I'm no longer the this type of Mega Man, I'm more advanced and my name is changed to 'Mega Man X', that's why. But even as the shorter previous Mega Man, you feared me, because of I was much stronger than you, Wily" as Mega Man X says.

"But we'll see if you or Zero will win this time" as Dr Wily says.

Mega Man X and Zero confronts each other, but in last Mega Man X wins over Zero. Now, Wily along with robots, including Zero, gives up. Mega Man X along with other heroes returns back to their league's home. In last Sigma is fully repaired. X tells to Sigma that he was right, X defeated Zero. Sigma becomes so very proud of Mega Man X, in the next event Sigma and Mega Man X will closer cooperate with each other to fight and defend against Dr Wily. Because of Wily will bring a larger and more powerful robots than before.

Mega Man X1: THE END


End file.
